During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, access to a surgical site is achieved through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Several types of such surgical procedures include advancing at least part of a needle and/or suture into tissue. For example, it may be desired to insert a suture (e.g., a barbed suture) through an implant (e.g., mesh) and into tissue to help secure the implant to tissue. It may also be desired to replace suture that was previously inserted through the implant.
Additionally, after a needle is advanced into tissue, it may be desired to retract the needle in an outer tube of a surgical device or an end effector to prevent or minimize unintended contact between the needle and a physician, for instance.
Accordingly, a need exists for endoscopic surgical devices or end effectors for use therewith including the ability to advance and retract a needle into its outer tube.